Twisted
by Dragon Warrior Prince
Summary: So yeah this is some pretty deep shit right. But I've dealt with this before. It's just like him to get me involved. : The dream, her face, who is she? What happened? I feel like she know more about me than she is letting on. But I need to figure out what it is I'm feeling. Someone shoot me please. This is almost to much to comprehend!
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Let go, or ill just pull you down with me" he said.

"No. I'm not losing you." I said. He kissed me, lips sweet as sugar, welcome as a cool breeze on a hot summer night.

"Dareth shiral Vehnan" he said and let go.

"No." I said, watching him fall. I looked away like a child watching his father kill a rabid dog that was once his friend. I couldn't endure the pain. I leaned back, and almost fell when someone grabbed my sleeve.

"Dont. He wouldn't want you to" Zavran's cruel yet soft voice said. I blacked out.

Chapter one

Cole

The rebellion had finally started. The modern mage could no longer handle the pressure the templar put on them. I hid in ruins. Putting up barriers so I could walk the beyond and plunder the riches of history. I would see him there, not just his spirit but his soul. Not often but every now and again. It longed for me, just as I wanted him. Sometimes I wouldn't put up the barriers just in hope that a demon might come. I wanted him back more than anything. But one day he wasn't there, in his place was a boy. He was young, with hair white as snow, his skin almost the same.

"He didn't die that day. I promise you it won't be your last kiss from him. He will come back, some day" the boy said.

"How would you know? Why do I see him here sometimes?" I said angrily.

"She tastes of nectar. One last kiss before I go. She can't know what I plan to do. Zavran don't let her jump. She's the only reason I have to live as it is. Her grip, it's slipping. I can't stop kissing her though. I don't want to bring her down with me. Holy maker if we were both on the ground I might start going on a point of no return. I have to let go. Vehnan I love you. Whatever happens you will always be in my heart. I will survive" the boy said.

"What are you saying?"

"The way he kissed me that day. This boy must be insane. If that's what he was thinking then that would mean there was a spirit here who wanted me." The boy said repeating my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Cole. Rylan didn't want to leave you. He cared for you far to much. He wanted to remain in that moment with you, to freeze time on that last kiss. To show you how he really truly felt. But that required time he did not have. " the boy said.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help. The rebellion has started and here you are hiding in ruins, traveling deep into the fade, searching for something, for someone. Looking for the soul you lost that night that didn't die. " he said.

"Why do you want to help me, a mage"

"You want to be with him, but you can't. He lost his memory and he works his soul to death. You miss the way he swept you off your feet. The way he held you on that night. You miss the way he loved you" Cole said.

"Does that mean, you know where he is?" I asked, my heart pounding faster and harder.

"Yes. Wake up and I will show you" he said. I awoke with the boy standing over me. He motioned for me to follow. I followed the boy for what seemed like hours. Waiting, wanting to see him again, just one more time. The boy led me into Sandra. An old village where the maker supposedly left his brides ashes and people made a refuge. I walked in with the boy and asked a guard about him.

"You will have to ask Seeker Pentigast. Only she would know where to find such a man" he said. I walked into the monetary and knocked on a door at the end of the hall.

"Pardon me. I'm looking for lady Pentigast" I said.

"How may I help you " said a strong tall woman at the door.

"I'm looking for someone. I was told you might know." I said. That's when I saw him.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem oddly familiar" he said. If there wasn't people there i would have jumped into his arms and kissed him long and hard.

"Rylan. What happened?" I asked him, the Seeker staring at me like I was insane.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"Rylan Dorian Gray. You don't remember?" I said almost shocked.

"No. He fell out of something and hit his head" said a tall redheaded girl.

"Oh. Why is he here?" I asked.

"Because here is where he landed. If you know him, and he finds you familiar then you know who his relatives are?" A short noble women asked.

"He doesn't have any family that he's spoken to me about. And I don't think he would keep secrets from me" I said.

"Why, who is he to you" said a tall, buff, blonde templar.

"That's private templar" I said.

"Your a mage." The Seeker said.

"Obviously. I've been hiding in ruins since the rebellion started. " I said.

"Why?" Rylan asked.

"Because, there is so much history there to collect that the long lost lore should be studied" I said.

"That's dangerous. Especially for you milady" said a powerful mage coming up behind me.

"I can handle myself quite well without a staff thank you very much " I said, crossing my arms , offended. I gazzed into Rylan's hypnotic blue eyes with my silver ones.

"So how private is your relationship?" The noble women asked.

"Private. As in none of anyone's business. Anyone have a problem with that?" I said making myself clear as to were I wouldn't be telling anyone how close we were.

"Okay, okay. We understand my lady. I guess we will leave the two of you alone" the templar said, leading everyone else out of the room.

"I apologize if I interrupted something important sir" I said, bowing my head like I would in the presence of a noble.

"There's no need to apologize. But what was our relationship?" He asked, staring at me with those eyes.

"It was a very personal relationship I guess you would say. I'm not sure if I should explain it" I said, knowing that if he didn't love me he would fall for someone else.

"Just how personal?"

"Almost as personal as it gets" I said.

"What does that mean?" He said in that way that he would use to when he needed something.

I sighed. "Lets say that we were both ' almost ' all the way there" I said.

"Were we married? Engaged?" He asked almost like he was ashamed.

"Engaged. Not even two days before you disappeared" I said.

"Well, I'm assuming that means the wedding is off then" he said.

"Its up to you. I never had, nor ever will have, any intention of getting between you and your happiness" I said. And I walked out of the room, trying to leave before I let a stranger see me cry.


	2. Her

I kept seeing this women in my dreams. I had no memory or recollection of anything untill after they found me. Just the dream. A beautiful girl, lips red as blood, hair black as a starry night. Eyes as silver as the stars, voice as beautiful as a rose. And the way she kissed in the dream. She tasted like nectar, honey, sugar, or something sweet. It was like kissing a memory in my dreams. And she would always call out to me after we broke the kiss but I could never tell what she said.

I awoke and headed to the monastery to meet with the group. As we were about to start talking a woman came in. She looked just like the woman in my dreams. Her silver eyes gazzed into my blue ones, and her voice was just as amazing. But she sounded almost like she was going to cry.

"I apologize if I interrupted something important sir" she said after everyone left the room.

"There's no need to apologize. But what was our relationship?" I asked her, curiously.

"It was a very personal relationship I guess you would say. I'm not sure if I should explain it" she answered. I couldn't help but think that she ment we were a more intimate relationship.

"Just how personal" I asked, just trying to make sure I wasn't just coming to wrong signal conclusions.

"Almost as personal as it gets" she said, almost embarrassed sounding.

"What does that mean" I asked again, thinking I knew what she ment.

She sighed deeply. "Lets say that we were both ' almost ' all the way there" she said.

"Were we married? Engaged?" I asked, feeling like I had done something I shouldn't have until the time was right.

"Engaged. Not even two days before you disappeared" she said.

""Well I'm assuming that means the wedding is off then?" I said, hoping I was wrong. Hoping that I really did love her as much as she said I did.

"Its up to you. I never had, nor never will have, any intention of getting between you and your happiness." She said, speeding away, about to cry.

Instinctively I chased after her. I couldn't bare the thought if something happened to her just because she saw me again. And that dream. I wonder what would happen if I told her. Cullen knows but I didn't exactly give him a very good description of her. But it definitely was her. I don't know what my mind is saying but it definitely was her.

Then it hit me. Square in the jaw. Literally. I had chased her out into the woods and an encrypted tablet whacked me. "Owwww" I said.

"Sorry. Look I don't want any trouble. I was told I could find him and I found part of him. I intend to search for the rest!" She said.

"Wait! " I shouted. "Let me help. Give me one good reason not to help" I said, reaching out to her.

"I'm a mage. You don't remember me. And I accidentally whacked you upside the head with an ancient tablet."


End file.
